


啵唧——！

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	啵唧——！

-

**“啵唧——！”**

 

罗恩·韦斯莱最近怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

因为他总是听到奇怪的 **“啵唧——”** 声。

他第一次听到这个声音，罗恩费力地回想着，应该是在某一天大礼堂的长桌边。那天是周末，礼堂里人很少，早饭有罗恩最喜欢的肉馅饼，于是他脸埋在盘子里，和一大堆肉馅饼战斗得不亦乐乎。

然后某个瞬间，他感觉耳朵里的鼓膜振动了一下，接着他听到了响亮的一声 **“啵唧！”** 。

他猛地转过脸来，嘴里还塞着半块肉饼，但是他什么都没有看到，只看到了埋头翻着预言家日报的哈利。

“你听到什么声音了吗？”他问道。

哈利没有把脸从报纸里抬起来：“没有，怎么了？”

“没事。”罗恩摇了摇脑袋。

可能是错觉，他想。

 

但是错觉接二连三发生。

 

第二次他听到这个声音，是在草药课上，在斯普劳特教授的温室里。那天他们每人分到了一株疙瘩藤荚果，要采摘它的种子。这植物全身流淌着黏糊糊的粘液，非常恶心。罗恩戴着手套小心翼翼地把种子摘下来扔进花盆里，结果“啪嗒”一下，他的花盆倒了，种子撒了一地，于是他赶紧弯下腰去抓那些种子。就在他蹲在地上的时候，他又听到了一声 **“啵唧！”** ，他立刻抬起头来，结果看到了德拉科·马尔福那张讨人厌的脸。

“你怎么这么蠢啊？红毛？”

“闭嘴。”他恶狠狠地冲马尔福挥舞拳头，“就算你和哈利在约会，我也还是会揍你的！”

马尔福耸了耸肩，把手里的铲子扔给哈利，然后大摇大摆地离开了。

他站起来，把花盆放在桌子上。

“你为什么会和马尔福约会？”他闷闷地问哈利。

哈利的脸迅速红起来，他四下张望（哈利和马尔福约会的事还没有传开），然后嘟嘟哝哝地说：“只是随便约会而已。我，还在 **探索性|取|** **向** 嘛。”

罗恩被自己的口水呛住了，他开始剧烈地咳嗽，在他左边站着的赫敏朝他看过来。

“你怎么啦？”她问他。

罗恩也迅速地脸红起来，“没什么，只是——咳咳咳。”

这时候赫敏朝他伸出手，罗恩惊恐地看到，那只手直直地伸向了他的脸。

“你脸上粘上粘液了。”赫敏小声说，“会让你起疹子的。”

她用手指揩掉了罗恩脸上的疙瘩藤粘液。

他僵硬地站在那里，感觉到女巫的手指非常柔软，在他的脸上划过，然后他的心脏开始轰隆隆地响。

他彻底忘记了要去问一问她有没有也听到那声 **“啵唧”** 。

 

 

第三次听到那声 **“啵唧”** 是在图书馆里。当时他正趴在桌子上看一本疯狂麻瓜马丁的漫画书，而赫敏在旁边写一篇关于中国咬人甘蓝的论文。赫敏突然戳了戳他，要他去后面的书架给她找一本《高级草药学讲义》——

“你为什么不自己去？”他打着哈欠跳下高脚凳。

“你可以选择不去，但是如果这样的话你就别想让我帮你检查你的星座图表。”

赫敏冷静地翻动课本，在羊皮纸上迅速地写着字。

“那我选择去。”他自言自语地走向图书馆后翼，书架上的书变得越来越古老，越来越厚，在书架间看书的学生也越来越少。

高级草药学讲义……高级草药学讲义……他寻找着这本书。

就在这时，他又一次清清楚楚听到了一声 **“啵唧！”** 。

他跳起来，四下环顾，可是周围确确实实没有任何人影。

他跑到后排，再后一排，直到气喘吁吁跑到了图书馆尽头。

一个人都没有。

他掏了掏耳朵。

 

第二天罗恩和赫敏说，他觉得他的耳朵出了问题。

“什么问题？”女巫专心致志地看着面前的《魔法史》，漫不经心地问。

“我总能听到奇怪的声音。”罗恩说。

“比如？”

“ **啵唧——** 这样的声音。”

赫敏终于抬起头来了，她的脸色很古怪。

“什么声音？”她又问了一遍。

“ **啵唧——** 这样的声音。”他重复了一遍。

赫敏的脸红了，她皱着眉，看起来很生气。

“你真无聊。”

她把《魔法史》拍到了桌子上，离开了。

罗恩不知所以然。

他坐在那儿，思考着究竟是什么东西会发出这样的声音——听到奇怪的声音，这听起来像哈利才会遇到的事，比如蛇怪什么的——莫非他也听到了怪物的声音？

可是什么怪物会发出“啵唧”的声音啊？罗恩托着脑袋，脑海中出现了蛇怪的嘴一张一合，发出“啵唧”声的样子。

这根本不可能嘛。

于是他又重复了几次这个音节， **“啵唧”“啵唧”** ，这时迪安和西莫走过来，在他面前摆手。

“嘿，哥们儿，你在和空气接吻吗？”

罗恩悚然一惊。

 

 

那天之后他没再和赫敏单独说过话。哈利在的时候他们三个还会正常地说说笑笑，但是当哈利不在的时候，他和赫敏就陷入了尴尬的沉默之中，就好像他们俩之前冷战那样让人不舒服。

罗恩讨厌这种沉默。

晚饭后，哈利说他要去海格那里喝茶，而赫敏表示要留在休息室写作业。罗恩想了想，决定去魁地奇球场飞一圈。

他先回宿舍换了衣服，然后慢吞吞地走出了公共休息室。

他边走边偷偷看书桌旁的赫敏。

这时赫敏也抬起头来——他们的眼神撞在一起。

罗恩突然失去了走路的技能，摔了个狗啃泥。

而赫敏突然打翻了墨水瓶，手忙脚乱。

他从地上爬起来。

“再见。”赫敏一边清理她的论文一边说。

“再见。”他捂着膝盖说。

 

罗恩走到球场更衣室，发现那里亮着灯。

他推门走进去，然后听到了一声响亮的 **“啵唧——！”**

之后又是 **“啵唧——”** 的声音。

罗恩感到出奇的愤怒。

都怪这些可恶的、到处亲热、随时在“啵唧”的情侣，他才会和赫敏冷战的！

于是他大声喊道：“是谁在那儿？快出来！”

里面的响动声突然停止了，罗恩气势汹汹地站在那儿等待罪魁祸首出来。

过了很长很长很长时间，里面突然传出一个熟悉的声音：

“是——罗恩吗？”

罗恩差点昏过去。

哈利慢慢吞吞地、蹭着脚步从更衣室里间走出来。

身后跟着同样慢慢吞吞、蹭着脚步的马尔福。

“嗷——！”

罗恩大叫一声。

他扑上去，掐住了哈利的脖子。

“你！罪魁祸首——！”

结果令他更意外的是，哈利还没挣脱，马尔福就抽出魔杖对他使了个松劲泄力咒。

罗恩向后一栽倒在地上。

“我我我不是想帮波特——”

马尔福眼珠乱转，揉着鼻梁——

“但是作为级长我不能允许你欺负同学——！”

罗恩从地上站起来，感觉到空前的孤独和悲凉。

 

“礼堂里、草药课、还有图书馆，都是你们吧？”

哈利先摇头，又点点头。

马尔福先点点头，又摇头。

“可是图书馆我们穿了隐形衣，你怎么会知道——”

马尔福小声嘟哝。

“他从一年级开始就穿我的隐形衣了，德拉科。”

哈利小声解释。

罗恩又一次开始掏耳朵。

哈利竟然叫马尔福“德拉科”！

**放屁！什么只是随便约会！什么还在探索性取向！**

死GAY！

“我恨你们！”

罗恩跑出了更衣室。

一直跑回了格兰芬多塔。

他推开胖夫人的画像，跑进公共休息室里。

赫敏正抱着一摞书，站在那儿。

 

可能是刚刚受到的刺激太大，罗恩看到女巫毛糙的褐色头发时突然觉得应该“啵唧”地亲一下她。

但是罗恩很快冷静下来。

“晚上好。”他挠着头说。

赫敏注视着他，僵硬地点了点头。

“我，先回寝室了——”

赫敏突然大步朝他走过来、

她踮起脚，飞快地在他脸颊上亲了一下。

于是罗恩再一次听到了这个声音。

**“啵唧——！”**

这一次，他感到晕晕乎乎、头昏脑涨，世界天旋地转，好像变成了一颗巨大的粉色果汁糖。

他露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。

于是——又一次，罗恩朝赫敏靠近。

**“啵唧——！”**

这一次他听得清清楚楚。

是他自己的声音。

 

 

**⚪ 婴儿学步车番外：**

> **一个问题：难道只有亲亲才会“啵唧——”吗？**

-

罗恩早晨起床的时候，听到哈利的床幔里传来了一声 **“啵唧——！”**

他微笑着站到哈利的床幔前。

“哈利？”

“……啊，喔，干嘛？”

“再敢把你的狗屁男朋友带回宿舍亲来亲去我就炸掉你的床。”

“……好。”

于是罗恩微笑着走出了宿舍，“砰”地一声砸上了门。

 

“下次不准来我宿舍了！听到了吗——唔！”

“红毛真烦人啊——我还没到呢！让我再进去啦。”

“噗呲”一声，然后房间突然变得悄无声息。

随后，一些罗恩·韦斯莱从没听到过的声音响了起来。

“咕滋——”

“咕滋——”

还有一些声音。

“啪、啪、啪、啪、啪、啪啪啪。”

“啪、啪、啪、啪、啪、啪啪啪。”

“呜——”

“呜——”

 

谁知道男孩们在干什么呢——

**也许他们在用潮乎乎的手指挤橡皮水管和互相打手心玩吧。**

**也许有人输掉游戏哭了喔。**

 

**END**


End file.
